Blood Donors
by AidoRockz
Summary: Once Yuki and Kaname Leave the school, something happens and the Vampires' Blood Tablets stop working. The Headmaster comes up with three things, They can ether go home, suck it up and keep the Blood Tablets or they could get a human blood donor. aido POV
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Headmaster's Words.**

**

* * *

******

Aido's P.O.V (Mostly always will)

Something had gone horribly wrong after Kaname and Yuki-Sama –Which I'm still not really used to being a pureblood- left Cross Academy to rebuild the vampire council.

The worst thing that had happened was that the blood tablets we took didn't help like they usually would. I hated taking those things in the first place, but I would still take them so I wouldn't attack the Day Class girls, not saying I've not already done that before *Cough Cough*

The next thing is that we heard was that some of the vampires from the Vampire Council lived through Kaname-Sama's attack and they changed some rules in the vampire world; with the help of other pureblood that didn't like the Kurans.

To them, it was now OK to drink human blood; the hunters couldn't do anything to stop us. They could only kill Level-Es. Some of us at Cross Academy think that these vampires were doing this because they were mad at Kaname-Sama for killing the rest of the Vampire Council. They also must have been the ones that made the Blood Tablets not work as well anymore. Even if I don't know how they are doing it.

Anyways, right now all of us vampires were heading into the school's gym to meet the Headmaster. He had said ahead of time that he had to think of what to do about this crisis and still keep this school a peaceful place for both humans and us vampires.

It seemed he had now thought of something and it seemed that all of us was wondering what the x-vampire hunter was going to say. To me it didn't look really good since he had a disturbed look on his usually cheerful face.

"I'm glade that you are all here. I have some disturbing news that you may or may not find shocking." The Headmaster paused and let out a sigh. I was starting to get really impatient and would have yelled out if he didn't hurry up.

"You have two chooses. You can ether suck it up and stick to the Blood Tablets or you can be assigned a blood donor." He finished. A lot of the vampires, along with me, gasped in shock and surprise.

"But isn't the number one rule, no drinking human blood on school grounds?" I called out, and everyone looked at me, staring with confusion. I knew what they were thinking. Why was I, Hanabusa Aido, the number one rule breaker in the Night Class, talking about not breaking rules?

"Yes, but since your blood tablets don't seem to be helping you as much any more, than I have no choose. It's not like I'm going to make you starve......." He answered before pausing again as it looked like he was thinking something over. "Well, I guess you guys can always go home." The man then said.

There was suddenly some mumbling as other talked to one another talked about what the Headmaster just said. I knew they were debating their three choices.

"Hanabusa, what are you planning on doing." I heard the voice of my cousin ask me. I turned to look at him.

"I'm staying here. Even thought Kaname and Yuki-Sama are gone, I still want to help with getting peace between us and the humans. I don't like people thinking of us as monsters and I want to prove them wrong." I answered and he gave me a smile.

"That's good, because, we want to stay as well." He said, nodding his head back at Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Ichijo.

When Ichijo got back from fighting his grandfather, the Headmaster told him, and the rest of us, that he was in charge of the Night Class now that Kaname-Sama wasn't here to do it. I think him being in charge was because he was Kaname-Sama's best friend and he is also about the only vampire in the school that has perfect control over his blood lust. I think being Vis president also had something to do with it. Though I think the headmaster choose him since Ichijo is more human than vampire at time.

In the next ten minutes everyone had decided what to do. About ten vampires decided to just go home; they felt with no pureblood here there was no reason to stay. A couple of others decided to stick to the Blood Tablets. The rest of us chose to have a blood donor, including me. I hated those Blood Tablets and they hardly worked for me in the first place. I also didn't want to go home just yet; I liked it here. Rima, Ruka, Shiki, Akatsuki and even Ichijo took on a blood donor.

I wasn't expecting Ichijo to take a blood donor, him being about the most nice and friendliest vampire among the humans. I actually can't really picture him drinking human blood. Akatsuki kind of surprised me as well. Yes he has drunk human blood before but I never seen him bite a human. He would drink from blood bags my aunt and uncle would get him.

"All right then. You will have to bear with the tablets for two days. By then I should have things set up and some volunteers ready. Please behave yourself for the time being." Headmaster Cross said and the exited the room, leaving us vampire to talk among ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Rules and Aido's Blood Donor.**

* * *

It had finally been two days and all of us vampires were hungry. The tablets seemed to be getting worse. The only this about them that still worked was that they took the blood craving away, but they still weren't helping with the hunger. For the vampires that didn't take a donor, they just started eating more human food with the tablets and started to take like ten tablets at one time. It surprisingly seemed to work a little, but I was still going to take on the Headmasters offer and get a blood donor.

I was still quite surprised that the Headmaster was still doing this. He had been working so hard from this point by trying not to get us to feed off the Day Class. It was even more surprising concerting that he was once the most deadliest vampire hunter know around. Right now all of us vampires that took on the offer of a blood donor were in the gym again, listening to the rules that we had to follow. Like one rule that the longiest time we could drink was for three minutes, then we had to let go.

"Alright now, when I call your name on the loud speaker, please come to my offic. That way you meet your *Cough* donor on your own." The Headmaster said, looking disturbed with calling the people that would be our donors, donor. He then left the gym, going to his office to get things set up for the first vampire that he called on. One by one we were called down to the office to meet our donor. No one came back to the gym afterward so I guessed that they were in another room or went back to the Moon Dorms. Soon, Akatsuki was called down and after him it was me.

As I walked to the Headmaster's office, the scent of blood hit my noise. That told me one of two things were happing. Someone was bleeding or another vampire was feeding and spilt a little. Hmm, I guess it was both them now that I really think of it. I then got to the Headmaster's office and opened the door, walking in. Inside, standing beside the slightly grave looking Headmaster, I know he really didn't like this, stood a girl with longish black hair, which was tied up, and blackish eyes. Just by looking at her she looked like the touch girl, tomboy type. I have never seen her before so she was ether new at the school or the Headmaster pulled her off the streets.

"Aido, this is Yuzuki Miyako. She is a transfer student from America and is here to......... help you when you need it." He told me, having paused to find the right words. I then froze a little as I heard her last name. "Miyako? As in the vampire hunter family Miyako?" I asked and the girl looked slightly away from me. "Yes she is, but, unlike the rest of her family, she doesn't wish to be a hunter." The Headmaster said and I started sighed with relief but the Headmaster then continued. "Although, if someone tries to mess with her then she will fight back with a killing Sprite." He finished and I gulped a little, reminding myself not to get this girl mad.

"Alright, Ms. Miyako, it seems that Aido is hungry right now, so if you don't mind.........." The Headmaster said then trailed off, looking at the girl. "Yes, Headmaster." She said in a low voice and I let out a small blush. Something about this felt a little weird. I mean it was one thing to try and take someones blood when it was still not allowed. Now that it was it just felt sort of weird. "Alright, you may take Ms. Miyako to any room you want. But, Aido," He said, pausing and gave me a sturn look. "Remember the rules." He said in a equally sturn voice.

I just nodded and then left the room with Yuzuki following behind me. I was really hungry so I pulled Yuzuki into the closest room that was empty, which was a closet. I then turned to face the human girl as she just stood there looking at me. "I have to thank you for letting me do this." I said before I pulled the girl closer to me. I didn't have to push her hair since it was already pulled back, so I started to lick her neck, making the skin softer. "It's no big deal. I own it to Headmaster Cross." She said and I pulled back a little, wanting to know what she meant. Although my blood lust was a little to strong so I decided to just ask here later.

Once I removed the necklace she was wearing, I then let my fangs come out and I bit her. It seemed to make Yuzuki flinching a little bit to the feeling of my teeth entering her skin. As soon as Yuzuki's blood hit my tongue I felt like I was in heaven. It had been a long time that I have actaully drank human blood from the vain. The other times I have bit people it was only to get a taste of the blood. Now I got to drink as much as I wanted, as long as I didn't kill the donor, which was another rule.

After three minutes I had to pull away because of the Headmaster's rule. I didn't want to, but the punishment for breaking these rule was that we'd get our blood donor taken away. "You taste really good." I said in my flirting voice, smiling at Yuzuiki as I licked the extra blood off my mouth. She human girl only blushed which made her look really cute. "All vampires and human donors please come to the gymnasium for an important announcement." The Headmaster's voice said over the loud speaker. I gave Yuzuki another smile, giving her her necklace back before I then lead her out of the closet and to the gym to met up with all of the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Meeting The Other Donors. **

* * *

As I walked with Yuzuki I put my arm around her shoulder to help her walk better since she was wobbling a little from my blood sucking. The taste of the blood was still lingering on my tongue, making me want more, but I fought the erge since I didn't want to lose my blood doner. Hay, don't think of me as a bad guy since you think that's all I think about. I am a vampire after all and I just met her. I guess me and Yuzuki could be good friends.

Once I got to the gym with Yuzuki, I saw the others with their donors. A lot of the donors were girls, only a couple boys. I could understand that. A lot of vampires like the blood from girls over boys since girls' blood seems to be a whole lot sweeter then boys' blood. Also a lot of the human girls really really cute and I held in a laugh when I saw that a lot of male vampires and their doner looked like they would make good couples. Another thing was that almost every vampire looked really good, better, so I knew that they also must have feed. Although it also looked like not everyone got a chance to do that yet.

"Oi, Hanabusa." My cousin called my name and I turned my head to see him with long haired girl with brown eyes. She was really cute and it looked like she looked good matched up to Akatsuki. It also looked like Akatsuki had fed. He looked alot better and the girl and bite marks in her neck. "This is Meroko Hiyagawa. Who's this?" He asked me, nodding his head towards Yuzuki. "Yuzuki Miyako." I answered him, smiling. Akatsuki then said a hello to Yuzuki and then the two human girls talked to one another while I talked to my cousin.

After a few minutes of talking the Headmaster still wasn't there as more vampires continued to walk into the gym with their blood donors. I was a little surprise when I saw Rima and her doner. They looked a lot like, enough to be sister, maybe even twins. The only differnce was that the human girl had brown eyes. Shiki had a brown haired girl with brown eyes. She looked just as bored as Shiki but with a little more emotion on her face. Ichijo had a grayish long haired girl with gray her eyes on his side. It didn't look like he bit her yet. She looked about just as happy as him and I hoped that she didn't have the same personality since that would really be annoying.

"Thank you all for coming back here." The Headmaster's voice then said through the room, making a lot of us jump in surprise since we didn't see him come in the room. "I'm sorry to call you here again, but I forgot to tell you all one rule. The person standing beside you is the only one that you are to....." The headmaster then sighed as he couldn't think of something to say and then he continued. "To feed on. If you attack anyone else then the punishment is the same. Also, on the weekends, I would like you and your donors to stay in the same room. That is all and have a good night." The Headmaster said and then left the room.

There was then many people, both vampire and human, blushing over the Headmaster saying we had to say together on the weekends. It wasn't really a problem. Since a lot of vampires went home, a lot of us then got our own room. I no longer shared a room Akatsuki, but now I'd have to be sharing a room with Yusuki and that felt a little uncomfortable. Not in the way that I'm a vampire and she's a human, but in the way in that I'm a boy and Yuzuki is a girl.

"Hay, girl. I pity you. Having to share a room with that pervert." I heard Ruka's voice said and I turned my head to see the female vampire with her doner, a girl with brunt hair and greenish blue eyes. I knew Ruka was talking to Yuzuki and I glared at the other vampire as the human girl giggled and blushed a little at the same time. "Well, I pity her for having to share a room with you. It's going to be a complete nightmare. Oh, and I'm not a pervert." I said then smirked as I saw a vain in Ruka's head pop.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Rima then cut in as she, Shiki and their donors walked up. "She started it." I stated, still annoyed. All four human girls just seemed to giggle and I just sighed while I rolled my eyes. "By the way, this is Elise Hsiung and Mitsuki Mihiru." Shiki then said, gesturing to his doner first before Rima's. "This is Amanda Rosario." Ruka said, introducing her doner.

The four humans then said hello to each other as I looked around the room to see if I could fine my cousin. He was at the other side of the room, talking to Ichijo, who looked as happy as always. The two of them them came this way with Meroko Hiyagawa and Ichijo's doner. "Hay, so is everyone ready to go back? Since it's a Saturday, you girls was going to have to come with us." Ichijo said in his normal happy and friendly toned voice. "By the way, this lovly young lady is Amaya Watanabe." He then added, inturdusing us to his blood doner. Once we greeted ourselfs, we showed the human girls the way to the Moon Dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Why I Owe Him.**

* * *

(Hay, to see what the girls look like follow this link  
.com/stories/9085734/blood-doners-3-meeting-the-other-doners)

* * *

The five vampires showed me and the four other humans girls to the Moon Dorms. Why the Headmaster wanted us to live with them on the weekends I do not know. What was kind of worse was that he was making us stay in the same room as the vampire that we were giving blood to. It didn't bug me for the fact that they were vampires and we were human, it bugged me that I'd have to share a room with a vampire_ boy_. At least Mitsuki and Amanda got to share a room with the same sex (meaning girls). I was only 16 and I didn't really want to share a room with any boy, although I owed it to the Headmaster.

When I was three years old Kaien Cross saved my life. I was kidnapped by a Level-C vampire (A Level-C comes from two Level-Ds mating) and it had brought me to Japan. He was holding me prisoner since he had some problems with my family. Kaien Cross was still a vampire hunter at the time and he saved my life by killing the vampire. After that my family was devoted to him and I devoted my life to him. So when I heard that he was looking for some willing donors for the vampired Night Class I volunteered and came back to Japan right away.

When we got into the Moon Dorm, with looked more like mansion then a dorm, the vampires lead us upstairs and then everyone went their own way as the vampires then lead their 'doner', as they and the Headmaster called as, since that was what we kind of were, to their rooms. "Come on, Yuzuki. My room is over here." Aido said, giving me a flirtish smile as he then grabbed my hand, pulling me down the hall. I held in a blush as I just let the blond vampire pull me over to his room. I had to admit that Aido was really cute, considering that I knew he was a vampire.

I then remembered that, before me and the other human girls, along with a couple boys, got assigned a vampire to give blood to every now and then, the Headmaster said that he did same paper work to see who would get alone well with a sertain vampire. I got matched up with Aido because the Headmaster said that I would get along with him the best. Same went with the other when they get matched up to a vampire.

"OK, here's my room. I had originally shared with my cousin but when some of the other vampires went home, he moved out and got his own room." Aido said as he opened a door. When he did I could understand why his cousin moved out. Almost the entire room was full of junk. The room was a complete mess. The only thing that didn't have stuff on it was the two beds. Although I had to admit that a few of the things looked neat.

"The bed on the right is mine. You can get yourself comfortable and I'll go get the things you'll be needing to stay here. Hay, has the Headmaster given you and the other humans a room in the Sun Dorms for the weekdays, right?" He asked and I nodded. He then smiled at me, in a flirtish way, then left me alone in the room as he went to get the stuff I need to stay in the Moon Dorms. As he left I thought of the words that female vampire had said to me. Now he didn't seem much like a pervert, but a flirt, now that was a whole different story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Interesting.**

* * *

**Again, to see the girls follow this link**  
.com/stories/9092748/blood-doners-5-interesting

* * *

Aido's POV

I wasn't the only one that left to get the things that belonged to the person that bed longed to our donpr. I was doing it since I was being a gentleman. Yes, I can be a gentleman even though a lot of people think I'm nothing more then a over sized child. Hay, you are never too old to have some fun, and I'm only 17, so what's the big deal with being childish? *Sigh* Whatever, never mind.

Anyways I was on my way back to the Moon Dorms with a few of Yuzuki's things, with a few others, when three human girls walking outside. All of the school knew then as the new school prefects. After Yuki-Sama was reviled to really be a purblood, Kaname-Sama's sister not to mention, and she left the school with Kaname-Sama, the Headmaster found three new prefects. I had heard that one of them was attacked by a Level-E when she was younger and the other two were from vampire hunter families like Kiryu.

Speaking of Kiryu, he was still at the school and still attacked as a school prefect. Ever since he had got his power over vines it was clear that he was never going to change into a level-E. He might have not gotten Shiuzka Hio-Sama's blood straight from her but he did drink the blood of his brother which had the purblood's blood in him. Kiryu also got his power over vines because all of the times he had drank Yuki-Sama's blood while she was still "human." Speaking of Yuki-Sama, none of us were really happy about Kiryu's threat to kill her the next time he sees her. Although, I'm not too sure that he will really go through with it. I'm thinking that his feelings for her will get in the way and he won't have the heart to kill her. Hay, I'm smart, so I'm going to know this things.

"Aido-Sempia, please get moving." The voice of one of the prefects said. I turned my head and looked at Niko Usaki. She was standing beside me and I then noticed that I had stopped walking as I got caught up in memories. "Oh, sorry, Niko-Chan." I said and hid a blush of embarrassment. "Very well, just get back to your dorm." She said as she put her weapon, a dual wielding pistol, over her shoulder. I just nodded, glancing at the gun a little nervous before I continued walking back to my dorm room to where I knew Yuzuki would still be.

"Hay, Yukzuki-Chan, I'm back........." I said as I walked into my room, only to stop myself from talking as I saw the human girl asleep on the bed that Akatsuki use to use. I smiling softly at the sleeping form of Yuzuki as I walked over, walking over pieces of my treasure, as I then placed the girl's stuff beside the bed. I then looked down at the sleeping girl and I smiled at her some more. The human girl looked cute as she slept and I lightly ran a hand through Yuzuki's hair, with was now untied. My hand then went down to her neck and I gently rubbed it, my fingers brushing over the bite marks I had left in Yuzuki's throat.

Yuzuki mumbled and shifted a little in her sleep like she could fell me touching her. I couldn't help just smirk a little. It was really cute after all. I don't know what came over me, but then next thing I did was lean down and lightly kissed her forehead. Hmm, maybe I was a little bit of a pervert, but not in the way that I'd hurt some girl. I leaned back up, yawning a little. It had been a long night and it was still hours away from sunrise but I was still tired. Maybe it was because I was content (feeling at peace) from drinking Yuzuki's blood and that it what made me feel tired.

I got out a pair of PJs from my dresser and then went into the bathroom, whcih came with the dorm room. I then got changed, being a little lazy, leaving my shirt and pants on the bathroom floor as I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room. I once again smiled at the sleeping from of Yuzuki as I climbed into my bed, inhaling the lavender scent that covered my bed sheets and curtains that was that hung from the bed polls. The were mostly just for looks, but you could still move them to separate you from the other person in the room. I smiled once more, closing my eyes as I thought that having Yuzuki and the other humans here was really going to be Interesting. I then feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Explore and Transfer Student.**

* * *

Yuzuki's POV

When I woke up I the first thing I saw was Aido laying in the other bed, sleeping. I stared at him for a few minutes, thinking over how human he, and the other vampires, looked. That was one of the most scariest things about vampires. Because vampires look just like humans, real humans figure that they can trust them just like they would trust other humans. That's what happened with the vampire that kidnapped me when I was three. He had acted all friendly and such and the next thing I knew, I was in Japan, tied up with some blood missing. Yea, he bit me to provoke the threat to my family some more.

Some off my family found it kind of a miracle that I wasn't scared of vampires, well most vampires, after the attack on me. My dad was really happy since he thought that I would then still carry on the family name and become a hunter like them. Although I couldn't bring myself to the thought of killing to the actual killing, so I said no on becoming a hunter. My parent were a little upset but they understood. Although I still took up train for a last resort in case I was attacked again.

I let out a yawn and then swung my legs out of the bed, stecthing my arms. I then noticed a suitcase was beside my bed. I gave the sleeping vampire one more glance before a picked up my suit case to get some new clothes to change into. Once I found the outfit I wanted I took it with me in the bathroom and got changed. Even thought I knew Aido was sleeping I still wasn't going to get changed in the room with him there. I didn't want to take that chance of him waking up and seeing me half naked. Once I was dressed, and I had my hair up again, I left the bathroom to go put the clothes I changed out of in the dresser that was beside the bed I slept in. Once I was done all that I gave Aido one more glance before I left the dorm room, wanting to explore the Moon Dorms.

I just walked around the Moon Dorms, wearing my slippers so the sound of me walking around wouldn't wake up the vampires and other humans that were still sleeping in the dorms. As I then rounded a corner I almost bumped into a purple haired and red eyed girl that was carring a big suitcase behind her. Because of my vampire hunter blood I knew the girl was a vampire, and a new student by the looks of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone would be up......." The girl started to say but leaned in and sniffed me, the pulled back again. "Oh, you're human. The Headmaster did say something about humans going to be here on the weekends. I'd rather just stick to the tablet. They surprisingly still work for me, but I have to take three at a time. I'm Momo Tsuki. I'm a transfer student from Tokyo." The vampire girl then said, holding out her hand for me to shake, giving a small smile.

"I'm Yuzuki Miyako, from America." I said, taking her hand to shake. As we did the vampire girl looked surprised as I told her my name. "You mean Miyako, the vampire hunter family?" She as, looking a like scared, like Aido did when he first heard what I was. I sighed and let go of her hand. "Yes, but don't worry. I, myself, am not a hunter so you don't have to worry." I said and she looked calmer. I then took a closer look at Momo, thinking that she looked quiet young, about 14 or 15.

"Hay, by the way, do you know where room 308 is? I can't seem to find it." The vampire girl then asked and I nodded. "Why, it's back there on the right." I said, pointing behind me. Momo then smiled at me. "Thank you and have a good day." The young vampire then said as she then walked past me and to the dorm room. I watched her until she went into the room and then I continued to walk around until I found the Moon Dorm's library. Now, I wasn't much of a reader, but I was bored so I decide to just read until something else came to mind.

* * *

**Follow this link if you want to see Momo,**

.com/stories/9094508/blood-doners-6-explore-and-transfer-student


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, Why We're Donors**

* * *

**More pictures of story on Quizilla, Blood Doners**

* * *

still Yuzuki's POV

After a hour or so a few other girls walked into the room. A few of them I remembered meeting last night, they were with Aido's friends. The rest of the girls that came into the room I didn't know. I got up to put my book away before I went to talk to Elise, Amaya and Amanda, who were talking with a girl I didn't know. Elise saw me coming and smiled, waving me over and making the other three girls look my way.

"Hay, Yuzuki, this is Harumi Doshite. She's a donor to a vampire named Kenta Anko." She said once I was standing in their small group. I smiled at the girl. She had long black hair, which was tied up and grayish eyes. "Hi, I'm Yuzuki Miyako." I greeted myself and she smiled back at my before surprising me with a hug. "Hi, I'm Harumi." She said and pulled away from me with a small blush on her face. "Sorry about the hug. Some people seem to think I'm a little too friendly and childish. I just can't help myself sometimes." She said and I just smiled at her and she smiled back, looking happy.

"Hay, since the vampire are asleep and don't need us right now, want to go into town to go shopping?" Elise then asked, sounding both excited and happy. "I guess that sounds like fun, there is nothing else to do right now." Amanda said, smiling at the thought. "Yay, I'm bored and want to have some fun." Amaya said in a small whine. Me and Harumi smiled. "Sure, I'm up for some shopping. I want to get a few things for when I stay in the Moon Dorms anyways." Harumi said and I agreed with her on that. "OK, lets go." Elise said, leading the way out of the room.

**********************

"So, why did you guys become donors?" I asked the other girls. We had been shopping in town for a few hours now and we had stopped at a small dinner to rest and get something to eat. We were sitting at the back, away from everyone else, so we could talk freely without anyone hearing us talk about vampires and stuff. I wanted to know how the other girls around the table had become donors, like me.

"Well, I always know about vampires so when I heard that a rumor that the Headmaster was looking for blood donors for vampires, I went to him and volentered to be Ruka's." Amanda said, taking a sip of her tea. "When I was three, my family was friends with a family of vampires. The Headmaster somehow knew about this and he came to me asking if I was willing to be a donor. I agreed and he made me a donor." Elise then said, looking through the things she had bought. "I met a vampire three years ago and we became friends. He went here but I think he went home. Although he told the Headmaster about me before and next thing I new I'm Takuma Ichijo's donor." Amaya said next. "I was adopted into a vampire hunter family. So when the Headmaster found out he asked if I wouldnt' mind if I donated blood from time to time." Harumi said next.

"What about you, Yuzuki? Why did you become a donor?" Elise asked, having pulled out a pair of sunglasses and wear then like she was modeling them. "Yeah, what about you?" the other girls then agreed with her. "The Headmaster saved my life when I was three, so I owe it to him. I also come from a vampire hunter family. When I heard this were messed up in the vampire world and that the Headmaster was looking for donors I came back to Japan and volunteered." I said and then all four girl just started and me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. "What?" I asked, really wanting to know what they were thinking.

They just quickly stopped their staring as if they were saying 'nothing.' I just rolled my eyes in the whatever way. "Hay, there is only a few hours till sunset. Should we go back to the school now?" Elise asked, having looked at a watch she was wearing. "I guess. If it's close to sunset then the vampires would be waking up by now. They may need more blood." Amanda said, touching her neck. "Ichijo hasn't bitten me yet, but I kind of want to. I want to know how it really feels." Ayama said, her eyes looking slightly dreamy as she thought. "Well, when Aido bit me, the bite itself hurt but then it started to feel a little sexual." I said and felt a light blush hit my cheeks as I remembered the feeling.

We then payed the bill for the food and drinks we bought before leaving the dinner. We then started back to the school, continuing to talk about vampires, why we were doners, and how we knew about vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Damn It.**

* * *

Aido's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I was still a little tired but my nocturnal sighed was starting to wake so by body woke up even if I didn't want to. I yawned again, sitting up before I then looked over to Yuzuki, only to see that she wasn't in the bed. I was a little confused to why she wasn't here, but then remembered that she was human and started to wonder where she was.

Without bothering to get changed I walked out into the hallway, thinking that I would see Yuzuki if I did. Didn't see her, but Akatsuki was also in the halls. It looked like he had also just woken up. He had put on a button up shirt, with it unbuttoned so his chest showed, had his hair was messier then it normally was. His eyes also looked glazed over and he was also yawning. When most people met me and Akatsuki for the first time they think we are brothers rather then cousins since we look a lot alike.

"Hay, Akatsuki, is Meroko missing to?" I asked him and he looked at me with tired eyes. "Well, she's not in the room if that's what you're talking about. She's human after all so she wouldn't be in the room all day. I'm guessing all the humans, donors, are somewhere else right now." He said with a yawn. I then lightly pouted. I really wanted to see Yuzuki right now. It wasn't because I was hungry, which I was, I just wanted to see her. "Well thanks anyways, Akatsuki." I said then walked back to my room to get dressed.

As I got dressed I couldn't get Yuzuki off my mind. I just meet her the other day and yet I couldn't get the human girl off my mind. It might have been do to the fact that I drank her blood. That would happen to some of us vampires. Once we drink someone's blood we could become attached to that person. Also it's true that drinking to much blood can make us drunk. That's why we would sometimes act sexual while we feed.

I then let out a agonized sigh/groan and grabbed my head. I think I was a little too attached to Yuzuki since she still wouldn't leave my mind. This really wasn't a good thing since there was a rule about vampires and humans being together. It mostly had to do with our blood thirst and the fact that we age a lot slower then humans. We couldn't stay with humans since it would never last. Damn it, I can't be getting these kind of feeling for her.

I sighed once more before I left the room, now dressed. I then walked out of the Moon Dorms. I could smell little hints of blood so I knew others were feeding again, the scent(s) making my mouth water. I was going to go look for Yuzuki. I was hungry and wanted to feed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Zero's Blood Donor  
**

_

* * *

_

**Zero's P.O.V**

It was finally night time and I was patrolling the school grounds with the three new prefects, Niko, April and Ivy. Niko and Ivy were like me and came from vampire hunter families while April got attacked by a Level-E when she was younger. Spotted some girls heading to the Moon Dorms and I lightly growled. Those girls were donors to those damned vampires. I wasn't mad at the girls, I was mad at the Headmaster for making them donors and at the vampires for using them as blood banks.

I then walked away from everyone else, into the forest, as I felt my chest start to hurt. Ever since I 'ate' my brother, which had the blood of Shiuka in him, and I got my power over vines, I knew that I'd no longer change into a Level-E and go crazy. Although I still hated drinking blood and I had held in my blood lust for too long. Also the blood tablets still did little to no help for me. I grabbed my chest as the pain got worse and I fell to the ground huffing.

I then heard some thumps as someone was coming my way. I slightly looked up, still in pain from the thirst pain. I was expecting to see one of the other prefects but instead saw a Day Class girl, one that wasn't a donor. I recognized her as Koko Anoke. She was in my class and one of the very few girls that wasn't all over those vampires. Still, she wasn't allowed to be out, epically when I was having one of my attacks.

"What are you doing out here?! Get back to your room!!!" I snapped at Koko in my scary voice, hoping it would scare her and she'd run of like all the other girls do. I also struggled with myself with hiding the pain when I spoke to the girl. She looked surprised and jumped at the sound of my voice. Although instead of running away, she looked over at me and her blueish green eyes looking at me with concern.

"Zero? Are you OK?" She asked me and walked closer to me. "I'm fine, now, LEAVE!!!" I said, harsher, cursing in my head since I couldn't have her getting close to me at the time. "You don't look fine. Are you sure you're OK?" The girl asked again walking even closer to me, tempting my vampire side even more. I couldn't say anything this time, only grunt in pain as my vampire side then took over me. "Zero?" Koko said again but this time I barely heard her.

I reached up and grabbed the young human girl's shoulders, pulling her down to me. I was huffing for air, as my chest hurt more, as I then pulled her until her chest was against mine. "Zero?" I thought I heard her say but I didn't care. My vampire side had taken over and I was way too blood thirsty. I then leaned in, still huffing, as I then licked up Koko's neck, making the girl gasp in surprise. Koko then gasped even louder as I bit her and started to drink her blood.

It had been a good five minutes before, "Zero, what are you doing?" I let go of Koko as the Headmaster then showed up. He was staring at me with a frown on his face . I just looked away from him feeling disappointed in myself. Koko's breathing was shallow but she was still awake. I knew I had taken a little too much blood. If I took about five minutes more then I would have killed Koko, and then killed myself out of the guilt.

"Well, it looks like you are feeling a lot better, Kiryu. I'm guessing you found your donor." The Headmaster said after a sigh and I jerked my head back at him. "What?! There is no way I'm having Koko as a donor. I'm not having any donor." I said harshly since I was mad that the Headmaster was talking that way. I then looked down at Koko, who now was laying in my lap. "I don't mind, Zero." She said softly before she then fell asleep. "Well, I guess it's final. Koko Anoke is your blood donor." The Headmaster said in that annoying, happy tone. I just growled at him before gathering Koko in my arms then stood up. I then walked away from the Headmaster, taking Koko back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. We're Not Monsters  
**

_

* * *

_

**Aido's P.O.V**

I stood behind Yuzuki, my left arm around her body and holding onto her right shoulder. My other hand was holding her around the waist. I had found her, along with four other girl donors, walking in the school gates from being in town. I had than pulled her away from the other girls and into the forest so I could feed with no one watching us. She was lightly moaning as I drank from her. Her moan made me moan a little and I continued to drink her blood as I pulled her even closer nearly crushing her body against mind.

I finally pulled away at the three minute limit, licking her to clean off the extra blood on it and to make the wound stop bleeding. Yuzuki's was still kind moaning and her body was starting to sag. In just a few seconds Yuzuki's moaning stopped, she started to breathe very lightly and she sagged against me. I knew that Yuzuki had then fallen asleep and I silently cursed myself for taken so much blood.

Don't get me wrong, I like blood like any other vampire, but that didn't mean that I wanted to, or would, hurt anyone. I also want to put in that we are not monsters, no matter what people say about us. It's someone's actions that can make them a monster, not there title. I mean, just because I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean I'm a monster. Now, if I was always killing and hurting people, then I'd be a monster. This is something that Kiryu should learn. Although I don't think he'd give much of a care. Although because of the new rules the survivors of the vampire council had, the only vampires he could kill was Level-Es.

I then held the sleeping Yuzuki in my arms, bridle style. I then walked back to the Moon Dorms, glancing down at Yuzuki and feeling a hint of guilt in my heart. I didn't want to hurt Yuzuki like this. I was just really hungry that I couldn't help but take as much as I could in the three minute limit. I then sighed, thinking that a lot of people would think that I was weird to feel the way I did.

I knew that a lot of people just thought of me as a childish vampire that was abused with blood. They knew I'd try to taste someone's blood every time I get a chance. Although I'm not heartless, I don't want to, and don't mean, hurt people. I sighed once more before I opened the door to the Moon Dorms without letting go of Yuzuki and then I took her to my, our, room. I then walked over to the other bed and laid her on it.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuki. Next time tell me if I'm taking too much. I don't want to hurt you." I then whispered to the sleeping human. The girl just kept sleeping so I sighed. "If you tell me to stop I will. I'm not a monster, no matter what others say and think." I said with a kiss to her forehead. Yuzuki just mumbled a little in her sleep and I left the room to let her sleep. I was still confused on my feelings for Yuzuki and I wanted to take a walk to think about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10. We're Not Monsters  
**

_

* * *

_

**Aido's P.O.V**

I stood behind Yuzuki, my left arm around her body and holding onto her right shoulder. My other hand was holding her around the waist. I had found her, along with four other girl donors, walking in the school gates from being in town. I had than pulled her away from the other girls and into the forest so I could feed with no one watching us. She was lightly moaning as I drank from her. Her moan made me moan a little and I continued to drink her blood as I pulled her even closer nearly crushing her body against mind.

I finally pulled away at the three minute limit, licking her to clean off the extra blood on it and to make the wound stop bleeding. Yuzuki's was still kind moaning and her body was starting to sag. In just a few seconds Yuzuki's moaning stopped, she started to breathe very lightly and she sagged against me. I knew that Yuzuki had then fallen asleep and I silently cursed myself for taken so much blood.

Don't get me wrong, I like blood like any other vampire, but that didn't mean that I wanted to, or would, hurt anyone. I also want to put in that we are not monsters, no matter what people say about us. It's someone's actions that can make them a monster, not there title. I mean, just because I'm a vampire, that doesn't mean I'm a monster. Now, if I was always killing and hurting people, then I'd be a monster. This is something that Kiryu should learn. Although I don't think he'd give much of a care. Although because of the new rules the survivors of the vampire council had, the only vampires he could kill was Level-Es.

I then held the sleeping Yuzuki in my arms, bridle style. I then walked back to the Moon Dorms, glancing down at Yuzuki and feeling a hint of guilt in my heart. I didn't want to hurt Yuzuki like this. I was just really hungry that I couldn't help but take as much as I could in the three minute limit. I then sighed, thinking that a lot of people would think that I was weird to feel the way I did.

I knew that a lot of people just thought of me as a childish vampire that was abused with blood. They knew I'd try to taste someone's blood every time I get a chance. Although I'm not heartless, I don't want to, and don't mean, hurt people. I sighed once more before I opened the door to the Moon Dorms without letting go of Yuzuki and then I took her to my, our, room. I then walked over to the other bed and laid her on it.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuki. Next time tell me if I'm taking too much. I don't want to hurt you." I then whispered to the sleeping human. The girl just kept sleeping so I sighed. "If you tell me to stop I will. I'm not a monster, no matter what others say and think." I said with a kiss to her forehead. Yuzuki just mumbled a little in her sleep and I left the room to let her sleep. I was still confused on my feelings for Yuzuki and I wanted to take a walk to think about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The Annoying Fan Girls**

**

* * *

Elise's POV**

We were surrounded. Me and the others girls met up in the same room as last time and we decide to take a walk in the school grounds together. Although once we stepped out of the Moon Dorm area a group of girls ambushed us. I was guessing they were the Day Class girls and they were giving us nasty glares as they closed in on us.

"Who are you girls and what were you doing in the Moon Dorms?" One of the girls demanded us, looking really jealous while her fellow girls agreed with her and also looked really jealousy. "Hay, back off, it's none of your business." Meroko Hiyagawa snapped back at the girl. I knew that Meroko was the Donor of the vampire called Akatsuki Kain from meeting her and the others on the first day. She seemed really annoyed as did the other donor girls . I myself was a little annoyed but I guess my face showed it only a very little since I was also bored at the same time.

"I'm thinking they are getting 'friendly' with the Night Class? It's not far. A lot of us have been at this school longer then most of you. So why do you guys get to room with the Night Class." The same girl asked again with a slight whine. I felt a little surprised that these girls knew that and I knew that the other donor girls felt the same way as me.

I then let out a sigh, starting to get annoyed by these girls. I mean, if they knew the truth about the Night Class, that they were vampires, they would never feel the way they do now. "Hay, look, can you just leave us alone? This is kind of getting annoying." I said in a somewhat bored tone. I think that was a bad thing to do since more then half of the Day Class girls then turned and glared at me. The others still glared at the other donor girls. "All of you girls as going to pay for this. GET THEM." The same girl then said again.

Suddenly, after the girl made her demand, the others all around us, jumped us. I heard some of my fellow donors scream as I caught a few trying to fight back. I didn't get the chance to fight back, but I did let out a scream as one girl pulled my hair. I was then pushed to the ground, where three girl then started to drag me away from the others. A lot of the time I show little emotion, but now I was mad and a little bit scared to what they were paining on doing to me.

"LET ME GO!!!" I shouted and struggled against their hold on me. One girl was holding me by the hair and one other had a hold on my shirt. The other one was leading the way to who knows where. Since I couldn't get up and no one was holding me below my shirt, the rest of my body was just being dragged on the ground. I was starting to get a lot of cuts because of it and I also felt myself start to bruise up. I continued to yell and shout but the girls continued to drag me who knows where.

Suddenly the girls came to a halt and the two let go of me. I then sat up and looked at what made the girls stop. Standing in front of us was Rima and Shiki. I knew that they had being heading for their jobs as models since Shiki had told me about it and how annoying it was to have to do it during sun light hours. "What's going on here?" Shiki then asked the girls. His tone was bored but I caught a small, really small, glare in his eye.

I was still a little surprised so I stayed on the ground as the three girls looked stunned and a little guilty, but not in the way they were sorry, in the way that they were caught. "Beat it." Rima said before the girls could say anything. Her voice was in the same tone as Shiki, but there was a tiny bit of force in her voice. The tree girl then ran off, saying a quick sorry before they completely disappeared.

"Elise, are you OK?" Shiki then asked me, holding out a hand. "Now I am. Thanks." I said as I then took the vampire's hand and let him pull me on my feet. "Where's Mitsuki?" Rima then asked me, a hit of worry in her face. "Back that way." I said, pointing with my thump behind me. "A group of girls attacked us. Before I was pulled away I caught the other girls fighting back." I explained and then I caught a hint of worry in her eyes.

"It looks like the prefects are breaking it up." Shiki then said, looking behind me, using his vampire eyes to see that far. "Good. Fan girls are so troublesome, it kind of makes me wish we didn't erase their memories when they found out we were vampires during Rido-Sama's attack." Rima then said, sounding a little annoyed. "Yes, it bothers me how the girls get so jealous over other girl just because they are near us. if they still knew the truth, they wouldn't act that way and others wouldn't get hurt." Shiki then added, sounding as annoyed at Rima.

"Well, we have to go to our job now. There is a chance that we are late because of this. Will you be OK on your own, Elise?" Shiki then asked me. I was happy that the vampires, or some of the vampires, thought of us more then just food and I smiled at him. "Yes, I'll be fine, thank you Shiki." I said and he gave a dull smile back before leaning in. "Prepare yourself for tonight, I'd be thirsty by then. It's the last night you'll be staying with us before you start class tomorrow and staying in the Sun Dorms for the weekends." Shiki whispered in my ear.

He then leaned away while I nodded. He and Rima then walked off towards a waiting car. I watched after the two vampires, lightly touching my neck that Shiki would be biting that night. I gave a small sigh as Shiki and Rima then got into the car and it drove off. I turned around and walked back to were the other blood donor still were.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, After the Fight **

* * *

**Right after the one girl gave her commanded all of her comrades attacked all of us. I was instantly fighting back a couple of girl that decided to attack me. I was lucky I was from a vampire hunter family. That way I was born, and trained, to fight battles much harder then this. I also saw that I wasn't the only one fighting back. Although a few girls were only screaming and trying to shield themselves. As I continued to fight back the girls, I then noticed that three girls attacked Elise and dragged her off somewhere. **

**"Hay, what's going on here? Break it up." I then heard a girl's voice say. I, along with a few others, looked towards the voice and saw three girls running our way. Two girls had black hair, thought one had longer while the other's was darker, and the other girl had orange red, long hair. I think the Headmaster had once said something about these girls being the new prefects. While some of us stopped fighting, other ignored the three new girls and continued to fight. **

**The prefects had to pull the remaining fighting girls apart and then everyone else had stopped fighting. I could see that a lot of cuts and bruises on just about everyone. Even I had a cut down my arm, which was bleeding. In fact, everyone that had a cut, was bleeding, and because some of us donors didn't fight back, we were hurt way worse then the other girls that attacked us. **

**"OK, so how did this all start?" The red headed girl asked. She, with the other two, was glaring at all of us. I know it was because they didn't know who or what started all of this. "They attacked us, saying something about the Night Class." Amaya then said before anyone else could, pointing to all of the other girls that started all of this. The three girls then glared at the other girls that didn't look all that scared. **

**"OK, you girls come with me and I'll take you to the Headmaster. Ivy, take down those girls' name so the Headmaster knows who was involved in this and who to give detention to." The red head girl then said to the dark black haired girl. At the same time, Elise came back to the group. She had a lot of cuts and bruises over her body from being dragged but at least she wasn't bleeding. "Are you OK, Elise?" I asked the girl. "Yeah, Shiki and Rima saved me." She said as the red took us to the Headmaster's office. "That's good to hear." I then said to her. **

**The red headed girl, which she told us her name was Niko, then got us to the Headmaster's office door, knocking on the door. "Come in." Came the cheerful man's voice. Niko lead the way into the room and the Headmaster looked but at us. The smile he had on his face disappeared the minute he saw as with cuts and bruises all over us. "My lord, what happened to you guys?" The Headmaster asked, sounding really shocked and surprised. **

**"The Day Class girls heard about these girls staying with the vampires and they got over jealous. Ivy will bring the list of names of the girls that were involved in attacking these girls. Niko said before leaving us and the Headmaster alone. "Oh, dear, are you girls alright?" The Headmaster asked us, coming out from behind his desk. "We'll, some of us is better then others." I answered for everyone, looking around. **

**I was right. Like me, some of us only had one cut or bruise while others had a lot of cuts and was bleeding a little badly. "Well, lets get those cleaned here. The vampires will go into a frenzy if they smell you guys' blood. Follow me to the infirmary" The Headmaster then said and then lead the way to the school's infirmary. **

**One by one the Headmaster started to treat our wounds. There really wasn't much he, or anyone could do about the bruises but the Headmaster cleaned the cuts we had. We then also wrapped the deep cuts that didn't want to stop bleeding by just whipping them. I only had one, small cut on my arm so I took are of it myself, putting only a small band-aid over it. **

**"There you guys go. Now, you'll be getting your Sun Dorm rooms tonight. Also, to make it easier on you guys, you'll share a room with another donor so something like this won't happen while you sleep. Here is the assignment: Elise Amaya, Mekroko Amanda. Mitsuki, you'll be with a girl named Koko Anoke. Yuzuki, your roommate will be Harumi Doshite. Then, Lena Kumiko Himamura will room together." The Headmaster then said, then talked to himself as he listed off other names of girls that would room together. **

**There was then only a few hours to sunset so all of us girls headed back to the Moon Dorms to get some of our stuff to stay in the Sun Dorms with. I also knew that the vampires would want to feed once more before we had to move into the Sun Dorms for the weekdays. **

**I know what you're thinking. How will the vampires feed while we are in the Sun Dorms, right? Well, it's simple, they would ether sneak over to our room or we would sneak outside and meet 'our' vampire somewhere in the forest, or even the Moon Dorms so they can feed. Other then that they would have to satisfy themselves with human food and blood tablets, even though it took like taking ten to work, until we came back on the weekends. We then reached the Moon Dorms and walking in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Good Bye....... At least for Now**

**

* * *

Aido's P.O.V**  
I was woken up by the dull scent of blood hit my noise. It was really dull, like it was ether covered or dried, but I could still smell it. Also there was more then one blood scent so I was guessing a lot of people had been bleeding, and since the scent was human blood, and coming from inside the Moon Dorms, I knew that it was the Donors that were bleeding. As I was then pulling myself out of my bed, Yuzuki walked into the room.

"Oh, Yuzuki, good afternoon." I said, smiling at the human girl. Although my smile disappeared once I saw the thin, red cut on Yuzuki's face. "Yuzuki, what happened to you?" I asked, feeling a little concerned for her. "Nothing much. Some girls just got attacked by some Day Class girls." She said and I said. I knew she must have been speaking about the fan girls.

After Rido-Sama's attack on the school, the entire Day Class found out that we were vampires. I don't think I'll ever forget those scared looks they gave me. I had apologized to them, saying that they would remember nothing since we'd erase their memories. I then remember how one of the girls protested, saying that she didn't want to forget, the rest of them agreeing with her. Then, Sayori Wakaba, or otherwise known as Yori, thanked me for saving her life. Yori was about one of the only ones that got to really out to keep her memory. It was really under Yuki-Sama's orders, since Yori was her best friend. The others all had their memoris earsed, the Headmaster thinking it would be best.

"Well, are you OK now?" I asked as I watched Yuzuki back a few clothes, her PJs and uniform into a suitcase. "Yeah, I didn't get it too bad,unlike a few of the other girls." She answered me and I frowned a little. I was guessing the other vampire would be waking up, smelling the blood like I could. I then smiled again. "While, I'm glade that you're not too hurt and lets hope that the others are also fine." I said then walked to Yuzuki, standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Before I go, I'd like my drink for tonight." I said, nuzzling my face into her neck and inhaling her scent. I felt Yuzuki tence a little but then she relaxed a second later and sighed. "OK, but I just want to ask something." She said and I brought my head up a little. "What?" I asked, pulling her a little closer and prepared to bite her. "What are you guys going to do while we are in the Sun Dorms?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Simple. We will have to suffer off of human food but we can still sneak to your rooms to get our 'bite.' That OR you sneak outside and meet us in the woods." I said then lowered my face once again.

Without waiting for her reply about my reply, I bit into Yuzuki's neck and started to gently suck on her neck, drinking as much blood in the three minute limit as I could without making her too weak. I also, if I took a heavy amount, I wouldn't get blood thirsty for three whole days, so Yuzuki could get a break and rest up those three days.

I then pulled away from Yuzuki once I had my fill of blood. I licked Yuzuki's neck clean before I then gave it a give. I then gave the girl a quick, tight hug before I let her go. "Well, I guess this is good bye. At least for right now, anyways." I then said to the human girl with a slight grin. "Yeah, well, I'll see you later, Aido." She said back and I could see that her now pale cheeks were a little red. Yuzuki then left without another word and I decided to go back to bed and sleep the few hours left to sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. First Day

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Harumi's alarm clock going off at 7:00 in the morning. I then lifted my body into sitting position as I looked over at my roommate. Even thought the alarm was loud, Harumi slept on. I let out a sigh as I then pulled myself out of my bed and then walked over to the other bed. I then turned off the alarm clock before I started to shake Harumi's shoulder. "Come on, Harumi, it's time for class." I said, shaking her until she grunted and opened her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Yuzuki, just leave me here to sleep. Kenta took my blood before I came here last night now I'm too tired to get up." Harumi said and then closed her eyes again. I just sighed. "Well, Aido also took my blood. Lets just get some coffee at the canteen before we go to class." I then said, shaking her shoulder once again until she sigh in defeat and sat up with an yawn.

"Fine, but you're buying the coffee." Harumi then said with a childish grin. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "OK, OK. That seems fair enough." I said and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Me and Harumi then got dressed in our uniforms, walking into the hallway to meet the eyes of glaring girls. I knew they were just jealous that we got to live with the Night Class on weekeneds. Me and Harumi just ignored them and went to get our coffee.

Once we had our coffee, me and Harumi went to the class room, with ten minutes left to spear before class was going to start. "Hay, Yuzuki, if I remember right, you that you came to Japan to be a don...... to be apart of the Headmaster's thing, implying that you're not Japanese, right?" Harumi then said to me and I gave a nod as I smiled. "Yeah, I'm American." I said and Harumi smiled at me. "Yeah, so this will be your first day of Japanese school then." She then said and I nodded. She was right after all.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Amanda said as she and the other girl donors, and even a boy, sat around us. "Hi, Amanda. We were just talking about it being Yuzuki's first day of Japanese school." Harumi told them, and Amanda then smiled. "Really? It's pretty much my first day as well. I forgot to say this, since it really didn't come to mind, but I'm for Italy." Amanda then said. "Really? Cool. Now we have one American and one Italian." Mitsuki said with a small smile. I then noticed that a few people were staring at her and whispering. I could tell it was because she looked like Rima's twin.

"By the way, this is Koji Soshi. He is..... um....... staying with Kiyo Okami." Amaya then said, pointing to the blond haired boy that was sitting with us. I had to adment that he was kind of cute. His hair was short, but still covered his face a little bit and her had light green eyes. Also, even though he woar a necklace, I saw faint bite marks on his neck. "Hello." Me and Harumi then said together. "Hello." Koji said, smiling at the two of us.

Suddenly, two more girls joined our small donors group. I recognized the two girls from when we were first assigned a vampire to give blood to. I didn't know their names though. One girl had really long black hair with dark blue eyes. The other girl had shorted black hair and blackish brown eyes. She also looked like the emo type.

"Hi. I'm Kumiko Himamura. This is my roommate, Lena." The one girl, Kumiko, the long black haired girl, then said in quiet toned voice that gave it away that she was shy. Lena also looked shy and she didn't say a thing. "Hello." All of the rest of us said to the two new comers. "So, which va.........Night Class student are you staying with?" Elise then asked the two of them. "Tai is mine" Lena then said in a quiet, shy voice. "And Naomi is mine." Kumiko then said, in a louder voice then Lena but it still held shyness.

"OK class, settle down and lets begin class, shell we?" The teacher said, having coming into the class room then. Everyone quieted down after a few minutes and the teacher started to teach the class.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Damn It!!!!**

* * *

OK, thank you for your comments. This idea was given to me by i-love-naruhna. OH, and FYI, Aido can be spelt with or without the U.

**

* * *

Yuzuki's P.O.V**

It had finally been three days and things were getting very boring. We, meaning the donors, had met two more donors, Mary and Dawn. In the three days, all of us donors sat in a group together, since the rest of the class, well, pretty much school, were extremely jealous over us for being able to stay with the Night Class on weekends.

Speaking of the Night Class, all of us would go to the Moon Dorms as the vampires would walk to class. I also heard that some of the donors would sneak outside to see 'their' vampires in the woods. It was ether that or the vampire would sneak into the dorm room. That wasn't really a big deal since us donors did share rooms with each other incase something like that would happen. Although, besides seeing him walk to class, I haven't really seen Aido in the three days.

Some bad news was that, also in the three days, Harumi got a freak flu. She had to leave the dorm room, by the Headmaster's orders, and stay in the infirmary. I felt sorry for my friend and roommate, but I was a little glade that I wouldn't have to deal with Harumi's annoying alarm clock. She never woke up to it anyways and I didn't really need an alarm clock to wake up on time. Right now I was just laying in my bed, daydreaming since I was not yet feeling tired.

**Aido's P.O.V**

I was sitting in class, more bored then I have ever been since I've been in school. It had been three days since I had drank Yuzuki's blood and I was starting to miss her. Yea, I saw her when she and the donors came to the Moon Dorms to watch us like all the other fan girls, but we weren't allowed to be around them very long in front of the other girls......... Kiryu and the other prefects wouldn't allow it.

"Poor Harumi. I heard that she caught a freak flu. Man, I hope it doesn't have anything with me drinking her blood the night before she and the others moved to the Sun Dorms." I then heard Kenta Anko say, talking about his donor, Harumi Doshite. "Do you know if she is OK?" I heard another vampire ask. "I don't know, I hope so. I'll I heard was that the Headmaster moved her out of her dorm room and into the infirmary." Kenta then said, frowning slightly. Then the vampire, who I finally recognized as Naomi, nodded.

'Hold on a minute, isn't Harumi Yuzuki's roommate?' I thought to myself and then grinned. 'That would mean that I can go see her and be alone too.' I then thought as I licked my lips. I stood up to leave, only taking three steps before Ichijo called out to me. "Where are you going, Aido-San?" He asked in a slight demanding voice, but not as near as demanding as Kaname-Sama would have. "I need to go see Yuzuki." I said, being blunt and I lightly held my throat to imply that I was thirsty. "Ah, every well then, just don't let the others see you." The smiling blond then said and I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Ichijo-San." I said and then left the room.

I then walked to the Sun Dorms, being careful not to be seen by any of the 'non donor' humans or Kiryu. He couldn't want me here, no matter the excuse. Although I think that the other three prefects would understand. They don't hate vampires like Kiryu does, and I don't think that they are mean enough to make us starve. I then stared to look for the window that would lead to Yuzuki's dorm room. Once her scent touched my noise I smirked and ran to the window the scent came from.

**Yuzuki's P.O.V**

A sudden knocking on my window jerked me out of the light sleep I had fallen in when I got stuck in my thoughts. I then looked over at the window and I was surprised to see Aido behind the glass, flashing me a smile. He then nodded his head to the right, telling me to come over. I did just that, getting off my bed and going over to the window to open it. As soon as I did, Aido jumped in the room.

"Good evening, Yuzuki. I heard from Anko that Harumi was sick, leaving you alone. So, I decide to come see you." Aido then greeted me in a cheerful tone and a grin on his face. "Yeah, she got a freak ful. It's good to see you again, Aido." I said and the vampire grinned even more, looking proud of himself. He then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, resting his forehead against mind. "It's good to see you to. You have no idea how boring it is in the Moon Dorms without you guys." Aido then whined, his breath warm on my skin. I couldn't help but giggle at Aido's whine; it made him seem like a little kid, which I found really cute.

**AIdo's P.O.V **

I then smiled and let out a contented sigh. I was happy and it felt really good to have Yuzuki back in my arms. I don't remember if I already said this or not, but I liked Yuzuki much more then just a blood bank. Like I said before, I'm not a monster, no matter what others think. Suddenly, I felt my throat burn a little and I narrowed my eyes at Yuzuki's neck. I knew I was blood thirsty and it had been three days since I last 'fed', so to speak.

"Um, Yuzuki? It's been three days and I'm getting really thirsty." I said in a nervous tone. I didn't want her to think that the only reason I came to see her was for her blood, that all I think about her is that she is my walking blood bank. I then felt her forehead got hot and I back away a little to see that she was blushing. "I understand, Aido." She said and I couldn't stop a smile from taking my face. "Let's get more comfortable first." Yuzuki then said, taking a glance at her bed. I just continued to smile and I nodded to her request.

Yuzuki then took a hold of my hand and pulled me to her bed. She then got on the bed, laying on her back. I then climbed onto the bed, putting both my hands and knees on ether side of her body. I was so glade that no one else was in the room at the time since the position we were must have looked a little weird, a little wrong. I then lowered my head to Yuzuki's neck, breathing blasts of warm breaths on the human girl's neck.

Yuzuki then started to moan when I started to gently cress my lips against her throat. I couldn't help but smirk against her neck, feeling a little amused from her moan. I then lightly started to lick up her neck, marking my bite place and making Yuzuki moan even more. I then let out a small chuckle before I then extended my fangs and bit into the warm flesh of Yuzuki's neck.

Yuzuki then cried out in the pain but it soon turned into moaning. As I then started to rub the girl's shoulders, my knees the only thing the only thing keeping up from laying on Yuzuki's body. Her blood was then starting to make me act a little sexual. In a matter on seconds my knees gave out and I was then laying on top of Yuzuki. She was moaning and I was groaning as I drank her blood. It was at that time I was very glade that we were alone.

"Yuzuki Miyko, how dare you live under the same roof as the Night Class gods." I girl's voice shouted as the door was then forced open. I was extremely surprised, having not expected anything like this happening. I pulled my fans out of Yuzuki as fast as I could, without hurting her, but it was a little too late. I knew that the girl saw in pull out my fangs with some blood, and saliva, dripping off them. I then let go of Yuzuki's shoulders as I sat up to look at the girl. I recognized her as one of my fan girls.

The girl then stared at me in shock and fear, looking at my mouth, with was still open and showed my fangs. "A..Aid... Aido va...vam...vampi....vampire." The girl then stuttered out, looking dizzy before she then fainted. "Damn it!!!" I said, cursing to myself as I then jumped off the bed and went to the girl and wiped the blood of my face. "Well, she fainted, but what are you going to do now?" Yuzuki asked me, holding her neck as I picked up the girl. "I'll erase her memory. I'll be right back." I then said, walking out of Yuzuki's room and into the hallway.

I was really lucky that no one else was in the hallway. I then put my hand on the girls forehead and erased her memory of her seeing me drinking Yuzuki's blood and that I was a vampire. 'Poor girl. I hope she wasn't too scared.' I thought as I then sniffed her to learn her scent. I then started to look for the dorm room with that had the same scent as her. I had then finally found it in about five minutes. I was also lucky to her that her roommate was somewhere else. I dropped off the girl in the bed that had her scent and then I left to head back into Yuzuki's room.

"Hmm, who's making all that noise?" I heard a girl's voice ask as a door opened, which was followed by a few more doors opening. 'OH CRAP!' I that as girls started to flood the hallway. I then started to quicken my walking, know what was going in happen in a matter of seconds. "Huh? Hay, it's Aido-Sempia!" I heard one girl shout in a gleeful tone. "Huh?!?! IDOL." The girls then shouted as happy as the first girl. 'Damn it, this isn't good. I can't return to Yuzuki since they'd just follow me a I don't want them hurting her.' I then thought to myself as I headed to the nearest window.

"I'm very sorry I can't stay, ladies, but I need to go back now. If I don't, I'll get into trouble." I said, using my charm on the girls. "Oh, yes, of course, Idol-Sempia, we understand." They called out together and I flashed them all my flirting smile. "Bye bye, girls." I then said, opening the window behind me and jumping out. I then ran back to the Moon Dorms, hoping that Yuzuki would understand when I explain why I didn't come back. 'Man, I hope this doesn't get too much out of hand.' I then thought as I ran into the Moon Dorms, forgetting that classes were still on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, Attacked and Sorry**

* * *

**Warning: There is some swearing

* * *

**

**Yuzuki's P.O.V**

It had now been two days and I was still hidding from the other Day Class girls that were fans of Aido. Aido seemed to forget to erase some of the memory of the girl that saw Aido sucking my blood. So now she had told all of the other Aido fan girls that she saw me and Aido sleeping together, which was blowing it a little too far. Now the entire Aido fan club was after me.

Also, Aido did never come back to my room after that. Although I could understand since I heard that a lot of girls found out his was in the building. Although I was a little annoyed that Aido acted the way he did. I knew that blood sucking can sometimes back a vampire act sexual, but I wished he had a little more control over himself. It was embarrassing to remember.

So, for the time being I was adoviding the day class as much as I could. I went to my classes, sticking to the other donors at all time. Then, at the ends of classes, I would just go back to my dorm room, not going to the Moon Dorms. Besides wanting to stay away from the Aido fan girls, Meroko, Aido's cousn's donor, told me that Kain told her that Aido was ditching classes and hidding until things died down.

It was now the end of Friday and I was starting to relax, not so worried that the fan girls were going to attack me. Me and the other donors were going back to the Night Class tonight after all, after the vampire were done class, which was going to end eariler then normal. That way we coukd get in the Moon Dorms while the vampire were there.

"Hay, there you are, you bitch." A angry, famale voice said from my right as I was walking back to my dorm. When I turned my head I saw about 8 girls standing there. I then noticed that the girl that saw Aido sucking my blood was the one that spoke. "Yuzuki Miyako. How dare you be in the same bed as the god, Hanabusa Aido, A.K.A, Idol." The girl then said in a threatening tone. I then gulp as a loud shout was then heard as the other girls agreed with her. "GET HER!!" The girl then yelled.

No more then a second later, all eghit girls yelled agnrily as they then ran at me in attack. One girl jumpped on me, pushing me to the ground while two other girl clawed my arms, cutting me deep enough to make me bleed. Once I was on the ground, all egiht girls started to hit, kick, punch and claw me. Since there was so many girls, all I was able to do to protect myself was cover my face with my arms, which really did nothing actually. Soon, my arms and legs were bleeding really badly..

"What the hell?! Get away from Yuzuki." Elise's voice then yelled. The girls then stopped attacking me long enough for me to look up to see that Elise was with Amaya and Koko Anoke. "Why should we listen to you? We should attack you too for being friends with Shiki and Rima." The main girl then said nastily. "Because, Danna, if you don't I'll tell Zero on you." Koko then said in a threating way. I knew that Koko was friends with Zero so she also knew about the vampires.

As Danna and the others started to look a little nervous, the prefects finally showed up. "What is going on here?!" Ivy demanded as she, Apirl and Niko ran up, all of them looking kind of pissed. "Those girl were attacking Yuzuki." Elise then said, pointing at me and the other girls. The three prefects then glared at the other girls. "Come on, you guys are going to the Headmaster's office. If you try and run, we'll make Zero come after you." Niko then said in a somewhat harsh toned voice.

Her threat seemed to work so she and Ivy took the others to the Headmaster's office. "Are you OK, Yuzuki? Would you like me to take you to the imformery?" Apirl then asked me once the other two prefects were gone. "No, I'm OK, Apirl. It's not as bad as it looks." I said, smiling at the prefect. She returned the smile. "Well, OK, if your sure." Apirl then said before she walked off to rejoined her fellow prefects. "

Are you sure you are OK, Yuzuki? That looks pretty bad." Ayama said, looking me over. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hay, how did you know I was in trouble anyways?" I then asked the three girls. "Well we just got back to the Moon Dorm and then Shiki told me that he smelt the blood of Aido's donor. I knew he was talking about you so I hurried over here." Elise then said, looking slightly annoyed as she looked the way the girls walked to. "Ichijo told me the same thing so I hurried over." Amaya said, also looking a little annoyed but also releved. "I heard screaming so that's why I came." Koko then told me and then she sighed.

"Well, do you want us to walk you back to the Moon Dorms?" Elise then asked me and I finally stood up, forgetting I was on the ground to begin with. "No, I need to go to the Sun Dorms first. I can do that on my own. Don't worry, I'm fine." I then said, flashing the three girls a smile. Truth was, I was in really bad pain and I was even still bleeding a little. "Oh, OK then. We'll see you later then, Yuzuki." Elise and Amaya said, walking away. "I'll warn Zero about those girls incase they try something like that again." Koko then said, flashing, me a smile before she then walked away.

I then started my away back to the Sun Dorms, limping a little bit since my legs were still hurting. "Yuzuki." Aido's voice then said to my left. I turned my head and saw him standing by a tree, frowning. "Are you OK, Yuzuki? Those wounds look pretty bad." The vampire then said and I glared a little, suddenly remembering the night when he drank from me, acting sexual.

Aido then frowned some more as he then walked up to me. wrapping me up in a hug. "I'm sorry for not coming back that night. The other girls caught me in the Sun Dorm so I excaped out the window. Also, I'm sorry for the things I did to you when I drank your blood. A little two much blood can get us drunk." Aido then said, sounding sincere. I then sighed, feeling too hurt, in pain, and weak to me mad anymore.

"It's OK, Aido, I forgive you." I said as I then leaned against the vampire, feeling really tired. I guessed I lost more blood then I had thought. "You need medicel attention. You lost a lot of blood and you're still bleeding." Aido then said, hugging me too him. All I did was sigh since I didn't think Aido was going to give me a choise.

The next thing I knew Aido held me in his arms, bridly style and then he ran back to the school to take me to the imformery. When he got there I was already falling asleep, my eyes half closed and what vison I did have blury. I then felt something soft on my back and head so I knew that I was put on a bed. "Good night, Yuzuki, get better soon." I heard Aido whisper and then I felt something soft and a little wet on my forehead. I blushed very lightly, because of the lack of blood, as I realized that Aido had just kissed me. I then heard the vampire walk away and I feel asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, Blood Lust**

**

* * *

Yuzuki's P.O.V**

"OK, Yuzuki, you seem to be awake now, but I still just want you to stay here and rest some more." The Headmaster told me and I just nodded before he left. Very much to everyones' surprise, I had been out cold for a week and it was now Friday again. Although, I think it was the fact that I haven't eaten in a while that made me weak enough to sleep for a week.

I was just laying in my bed, becoming really bored. Some of the other donors did visit me before they went to class. I was also glade when they told me that the girls that attacked me got in really big trouble. I was told that their punishment was that they couldn't go watch the Night Class for two weeks. They got what they deserved.

"Yuzuki? Are you feeling OK now?" I heard a male's voice ask. I then looked over at the door to see that Aido was standing in the door. "Aido? What are doing up at this time? It's only one in the afternoon." I added once I gave the clock on the wall a glance. "I just wanted to see you. It's been a week after all." The vampire answered and came into the room, shutting the door behind them. Suddenly, I noticed that Aido looked a little pale and sick like.

"Aido, what's wrong with you? Your skin, it looks pale and sick like." I said, sitting up as Aido then frowned. "It's nothing." Aido said softly, turning his head away from me as he frowned. Although, I caught his red flashing from blue to red to blue again to red again. It was then I realized that it had been over a week, nine days, since Aido had blood to drink.

"Aido, drink my blood." I said, making him turn his head at me, looking shocked. "W...what?" Aido asked, sounding liekhe couldn't believe what I just said. "You need blood, Aido. Just drink from me." I said and Aido looked speechless for a moment. "No. I've put you through enough. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Aido said, frowning a little. Although, his mouth was partly open so I could see that his fangs were growning as he stared at my neck with red eyes.

I knew Aido was being stubborn so I reached into the drawr (Does anyone know the right spelling?) and pulled out a scalpe. I then very lightly cut myself across my wrist. I then screamed out a little as the pain hit me. I then held out my wrist towards Aido, letting the blood roll down my arm. Aido looked slightly pained as his eyes then turned an even brighter red before he then quickly came over to me, grabing my arm and putting my wrist in his mouth.

The vampire drank hungrily from my wrist, making my chest heave a little by the feeling of it. Since I cut myself deeper then I though, Aido didn't bite me but in his blood lust he tightened his grip on me as he drank. After about the first minut and a half, Aido then sat beside me, I guess to get more comfortable as he drank from me.

Soon, Aido hit the three minute limit but he didn't stop drinking my blood. "Aido, that's enough. You hit the limit." I said but Aido only moaned against my wrist as he continued to drink from me. 'Why is my wrist even still bleeding? Was is it really that deep of a cut?' I though to myself as Aido drank more. "No more, Aido." I said, trying to pull my wrist away but he slightly growled and tightened his grip. "AIDO!!" I shouted as I then yanked my arm away from him.

Aido then seemed to knock out of his blood lust trance and he looked shocked as I held my wrist. Aido had needed but drinking my blood for about an extra minute. That was against the rules of having the a blood donor. If The Headmaster found out, I would never be able to give Aido blood again. "I'm so sorry, Yuzuki. I couldn't stop, I was too thirsy." Aido said, sounding kind of sad. "It's alright, Aido. I understand. Also, don't worry, i won't tell that the Headmaster that you went over the limit." I said before passing out from the blood loss.

**Aido's P.O.V**

I had gone over the blood sucking limit and now Yuzuki had passed out because of it. I lightly frowned as I went to the medicine cabnet and got out some bandiges. I then walked back over to Yuzuki then wrapped up her still bleeding wrist. "I'm so sorry, Yuzuki." I whispered to the sleeping girl. I then picked the girl up in my arms, bridly style.

Then I walked got of the imformary then the school altogether. I was lucky that all Day Class girls were still in their classes. I wasn't really in the mood to see them, expecally after they hurt Yuzuki. I had never had thought they would get as jealous as to hurt someone. I mean, they would chance Yuki, but that was about it.

When I finally got back to back to the Moon Dorms, I went straight to my dorm room. When I got there, I placed Yuzuki on her, Akatsuki's old, bed. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki." I said once again, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before I got into my own bed and fell asleep myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, Blood Bond  
**

_

* * *

_

**Aido's P.O.V**

I was really starting to get annoyed. It had been a few hours since I brought Yuzuki back to the Moon Dorms and it was now. 4:10 pm. I wasn't able to fall back to sleep and it was really annoying me. My body and mind was tired but I was also worried for Yuzuki. I_ had_ taken more blood then I was so post to and practically right after she woke up from being in the infirmary. So now Yuzuki was once again unconscious and I knew that I was going to be in big trouble.

After a few more minutes of not being able to fall asleep, I sighed and sat up. I then looked over at the sleeping human girl and frowned. Not only was this girl human but she was from a vampire hunter family, yet I was starting to get feelings for her. I know I probably already said this once before but I couldn't believe that I was starting to get feelings for a human. It wasn't unheard for; vampires falling for humans, I just never thought that it would ever happen to me.

As I continue to stare at Yuzuki I felt my heart beat against my chest and my throat. I was still really thirsty but I had already fed today and it also had to do with another of the Headmaster's rules: We could only fed once a day, unless we drink under the three minute limit. Still, it had been over a week since the night I snuck in the Sun Dorms to drink from Yuzuki. Maybe the Headmaster would understand. Then again, Yuzuki was already unconscious and I didn't even know when she'd be waking up. I didn't want to make thing worse.

Since I couldn't get to sleep no matter how much I tired, I got out of my bed and just walked around my room. I was really bored so I just started to organized my things, my treasures. I wasn't really the one to clean but like I said; I was really bored. Also, it also me a little better since things were getting a little to crowded and it was getting a little harder to walk over things. I don't have a problem walking over things since I'm used to things being this messy. It was Yuzuki and anyone else who came into the room.

Speaking of Yuzuki, I looked over at the sleeping human girl again. Even though it had been a few hours, her skin was starting to get it's color back. It was an advantage from being born in a vampire hunter family. Like us vampires, vampire hunters, most of them, are fast healers. Well, not _as _fast as we vampires do but pretty fast healers for humans. I lightly smiled at the sleeping girl. With her pale skin and the tny bit of sunlight that was coming from my covered windows, she looked really cute.

Suddenly. an idea came to me. I first thought it over, thinking if my idea related to the Headmaster's rules about the donors. After I thought them over I grinned. There was on rule about making a blood bond with your blood donor. So if I even got in trouble for making a blood bond with Yuzuki, which I hadn't done yet, I could just say; you ever said that in the rules. So I Lightly licked my top lip as I then walked over to Yuzuki, then sat on the edge of her bed.

I looked down at the girl for a few minute, thinking over what I was planing on doing. Headmaster Cross had told me that, even though she came from a vampire hunter family, Yuzuki wasn't a vampire hunter herself. Although, he did warn me that I shouldn't mess with her. I wondered if this concitered messing with her. I sighed then decided to go for it. She was my so called blood donor and she was so post to satisfy my blood needs, and this involved blood.

So I bit my own wrist, making myself bleed. I then sucked in my own blood, collecting it in my own mouth and being careful not to swallow. While I then held my blood in my mouth, I leaned down and gently opened her mouth. I then lowered my head, placing my lips on her's before I released my blood from my mouth into her's. I did it slowly to make sure that she didn't choke on my blood. Once all my blood went in her mouth, I let go of Yuzuki and wiped my mouth clean, smiling.

I then lightly licked the blood that was lift over on Yuzuki's lips before I pulled away and then licked my own lips clean. Yuzuki then inhaled sharply but stayied asleep. I knew that my blood was starting to take effect and I felt my body tinggle a little. I knew the bond between us was starting to take it's effect and I smiled as I yawned. I suddenly felt like I could finally sleep, even if it was a few hours til sunset. So I got off Yuzuki's bed and went to mine. As I climbed in the bed, I hoped that my vampire instints would let me sleep past sunset.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blood Donors chapter 20, Truth or Dare**

**

* * *

**

**Yuzuki's P.O.V**

As I started to wake up I felt my body tingle. It away similar to the feeling of a foot or hand falling asleep. You know; pins and needles as us Americans call it. Although this tingle wasn't coming from my hands or feet. It was coming from my chest and even my throat. The tingling got me to cough a little as I started to sit up, my head still feeling a little dizzy. I then frowned to myself as I could taste blood in my mouth. 'Why do I taste blood? Did Aido Kiss me after he bit me?' I thought to myself and yawned, covering my mouth.

It was then that I noticed that I wasn't in the infirmary anymore. I was now laying on my bed in the Moon Dorms in the dorm that I shared with Aido. Speaking of said vampire, I saw that Aido's bed was all messy looking and he was not in it. I frowned a little as I sat up a little bit, rubbing my eyes with one hand. I then looked out the window to see that the curtain was open and the moon was out. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a Saturday, I would have thought that Aido was in class.

A sudden loud knock at the dorm door startled me, making me jump a little. "C...come in." I said, stammering a little bit as I calmed my heart beat in my chest. I looked at the door as it opened and watched Takuma Ichijo, the new, so I was told, President of the Night Class and Moon Dorms walk in. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Ms. Miyako. I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better. I was told what happened to you." The green eye'd blond vampire said with a smile. I blinked at him, my eyes still a little crusted with sleep.

"Where's Aido?" I asked as I once again rubbed sleep from my eyes. With only one eye, the other being rubbed, I saw Ichijo's smile grow more soft. *Aido is down stairs alone with a few others. Since everyone seems bored we're thinking of playing truth or Dare." Ichijo then said and I smiled. A game really sounded like fun. I've also played true and dare with my cousins before; it's a game that I really like. Also, knowing that vampires were now involved in the game, I was interested in seeing what kind of dares they could make up.

"Cool, I'll play. I'm feeling much better anyways. I'll just change first." I said, giving the vampire my own smile, which he returned. As Ichijo turned to leave the room, I saw something flash in his eye. I don't mean they flashed red or anything like that. I just mean it looked like they went sad or something like that. I shook off the feeling and quickly got dressed into some nice clean clothes. I then brushed my hair, tieing it up like I always did. I also rinsed out my mouth since the taste of blood was starting to bug me. Once all that was done, I stepped out of the dorm room and went down stairs.

"Hay, Yuzuki, coming to join the fun?" Koji Sashj, one of the few male donors, ask me when he saw me coming down the stairs. He was sitting beside a vampire I guess was Kiyo Okami, the vampire he was giving blood to. She had long sliver white hair and her eyes were also a grayish color, but darker then her hair. As I walked down I noticed that all vampires sat with their donors. Koji's little call out made everyone else glance at me. Most of them looked away a second later, although the people I made friends with said hello and waved me over.

On the couch I say Hanabusa Aido sitting with his cousin and Meroko on the other side of him. She looked about as bored as the vampire beside her did. I guessed she wasn't really enjoying the game. I also saw that Shiki was sitting, laying against Rima a little bit, looking bored. Rima didn't really look like she cared as she fed the vampire Pokki. Elise and Mitsuki were sitting side by side beside Rima. I also noticed that my roommate for the Sun Dorms, and my friend, wasn't there. Although I did notice a harsh looking vampire with Dawn sitting in his lap. The vampire had brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yuzuki, it's good to see that you're awake now. Now you can come sit with me and play with us." Aido then said, smiling at me as he pulled my attention away from the male vampire and Dawn. Aido smiling at me as he jumped off his set on the couch. He then came over to me, grabbing my arm and pulled me back to the couch with him. As he was pulling me I felt a tingling go trough my body and for some reason, I thought that I could taste blood in my mouth again. I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me as Aido pulled me down on the couch with him.

Soon after I sat down the game continued and I had to admit that this game was no different then if all humans were playing. We played this game with a bottle. Someone spun it and who ever it landed on had to do an dare or tell the truth. Then, after that, the person that just did a dare or told the truth, would then spin the bottle to dare or make someone else tell the truth. I had to laugh at some the dares the vampires , and others, had to do and the things they had to tell. For example, Shiki was dared to give his pokki to anyone except Rima or Elise. Aido was dared to kiss his cousin, which he did on the cheek after being forced by almost everyone in the room. I even dared ichijo to not read manga for two weeks. That but a big frown on his face.

Soon Shiki lazily spun the glass bottle and it landed on me. The brown haired vampire stared at me in a lazy way. "Truth." I answered the vampire even though he didn't ask me anything yet; I knew he was to lazy and he never asked any of the other times. "Fine. Why is the scent of Aido's blood on you?" He asked, making all the other vampires look at me. It looked like they were all thinking the same thing. Before I could answer him, Aido stood up, frowning, and hurried out of the room, heading upstairs. "I truthfully do not know." I said softly, gazing after Aido.

"Kain, please take my turn." I asked the vampire that was now sitting beside me as I heard a door slam shut. I then stood but and, even before Kain could respond to me, I stood up and ran away from there. I ran up the stairs and ran down the hall to the closed door that lead into the room I was sharing with Hanabusa Aido. I took a deep breath before entering, not bothering to knock since this room was part mine. When I walked inside, I saw the blond vampire sitting on his bed, his back to the door and me.

"Aido?" I called his name softly, walking over his things to get close to him, stopping a few inches from the bed. "I'm sorry, Yuzuki. I...I made a bond with you while you slept. I wasn't even thinking that the others would be able to smell my blood on you." Aido said in an equally soft voice. I felt my eyes go wide a little. Since I came from a vampire hunter family, I knew what happened when a vampire made a bond with someone. I was a little scared and mad, know that I was now going to get uncontrollable urges, urges for Aido. Although, part of me didn't even care since I kind of liked the vampire. I was just mad since Aido dared to make a bond with me behind my back.

I just let out a sigh, bowing my head with my eyes closed before looking up again. I then walked the rest of the way to the bed, sitting on it as the tingling of the bond itching my body. I just ignored it. "Aido, I....." I started but he cut me off. "You're upset, I can feel it. It's part of the bond." Aido said, sounding like he was getting angry. I don't know if he was mad at me or at himself, but the next thing I did was jump him, causing him to turn so I was able to kiss him. I saw the surprise on Aido's face and I felt surprised myself.

It was the bond that drove me to kiss him and when I pulled away, I saw that his face was red as I felt my get really hot. "I.... I....I.." I wanted to say, I'm sorry, but It just seemed like I couldn't. "It's OK, Yuzuki. It's OK." Aido repeated, and he hugged me close to him chest. Even through his shirt, I could feel that Aido's chest was oddly hot for a vampire and I felt myself get so hot I thought I could start sweating soon. I was hot, yet comfortable at the same time, so it was only a few minutes passed before my eyes closed, till I feel asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I was bored and a little stuck**


	21. Author note

Hey, I know I'm late with updates but I do have an Naruto Account. I will update this story but I do need help. I need chapter ideas -nothing too romantic please- If I get an idea I like I can update again.


End file.
